THE BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT- REWRITE!
by Queen of the Millennium
Summary: OK female fans, we all agree that Yu Gi Oh! is amazing, correct? But a flaw in the series, is the lack of a female presence. I mean, come on, sure we have the Friendship Queen, but even she complained about not having any girls to chat with! So meet Zara, a weird, lazy and awkward girl as she ventures with the Gang, and adds a little bit of craziness. Takes place in Battle City Arc
1. Chapter One: It Begins

**Queen of the Millennium: Hey Guys! I'm ****Queen of the Millennium** (Millennium, Queen or **QotM is okay**) I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I am writing it, and don't forget to review! (Wow…subtle) I'd love to have some feedback and constructive criticism of how I can improve my story, and don't be afraid to input any ideas you have! Thanks.

**Seto Kaiba: No one cares Leaves, so spare them your mumbo jumbo!**

******QotM** Ouch Kaiba, that hurts. That really hurts. Anyway, I guess you're right. On to the story

**SK****: Disclaimer?**

**QotM: Oh yeah. I,****Queen of the Millennium** , do not own Yu Gi Oh! Or any of the characters in any way., except for my OC. You happy Mr Ego?

**SK:…you moron**

* * *

A tall, lean brunette haired girl stood patiently at the pier. A mixed jumble of emotions ran through her. She hadn't seen her in a long time. Was she going to be different since she saw her last? A lot had happened in these past few years.

Especially to her.

The girl who was waiting had entered high school and had made friends with Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Yugi beat Seto Kaiba in a game of Duel Monsters, which made him a star overnight. After an odd invitation, the gang had traveled to Duellist Kingdom, to rescue Yugi's grandfather from Maximillion Pegasus. He had stolen his grandpa's soul using his Millennium eye, which sounded crazy even to her. Mainly Yugi and Joey did the duelling, while she and Tristan cheered them on. They had finally got him back, when the group of friends had found out that Seto Kaiba's executives had trapped him in a virtual video game. They had to play the part of heroes yet again to rescue the rich CEO, much to his disdain.

And of course, she had met Yami, the spirit who resided in Yugi's millennium puzzle, who was still much of a mystery to her. His mind was like a cryptic labyrinth, which wasn't surprising since even he didn't really know much of who he was, or how in the world he ended up inside the puzzle in the first place. He looked young, with his striking amethyst eyes and spiky tri coloured hair, but his voice held a great tone of wisdom and power, that was well beyond his years.

_Well, actually, it really isn't I guess_. _I mean according to that tablet at the museum Yami is actually a pharaoh, who existed around 5000 years ago._

_S_he and Yami had visited the Museum yesterday, and uncovered a bit more of his past. He was once an Egyptian pharaoh, who had somehow gotten his soul trapped in that puzzle. But many answers still shrouded in mist, and yet to be uncovered.

And to top it all off, Ishizu, an Egyptian woman with remarkable azure orbs, foretold the future with her golden Millennium Necklace at the museum and warned them of yet another new evil.

The girl sighed. It seemed that when one bad, wicked guy was defeated, another comes up from nowhere.

The sun was setting on the urban city, painting the sky with hues of orange and pink. The cool sea breeze ran through the girl's short locks, making it flutter a little. The sea stood calmly, as if it was peaceful and content.

The blue eyed girl started to grow impatient. Where on earth was her cousin?

_Maybe something happened to her? _ She thought worriedly but the n chuckled. _Nah, she was always a person who was late I guess that hasn't change-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud horn like sound rang through the evening air. In the distance, she spotted a white ship,that seemed to glide through the water.

Tea grinned excitedly. Her cousin had finally arrived.

* * *

I slowly climbed down the steps of the ship, careful not to lose my footing. I had a history of tripping over things, and let me tell you, I wasn't about to let my first steps in Domino City result in a fallen heap on the floor. Plus, the constant swaying of the ship didn't help either. Man, was I glad to get off that thing. Two seconds into the whole ride, I was almost sick.

"HEY! OVER HERE ZARA!"

At the sound of that oh- so familiar voice, I did something so me- like. I slipped. And fell flat on my face. Hard.

Ouch.

I could just tell that Tea was sweat dropping, even with my face planted in the ground. Call it, cousin telepathy or something.

"Nice to see you too, Tea" I muffled, my face still firmly slammed against the cold, hard pier. "Now, if you're done staring, would you please find it in your heart to help me up?"

Rolling her eyes, my dancer cousin pulled me out of my kiss to the floor, and dusted my jeans.

"Glad to know, that you're still the same old weirdo" Tea said, her bright blue eyes shining with happiness as she gave me a hug.

I patted her head, cringing a little. I was never really good with sentimental and huggy huggy stuff. It was just so...I don't know...awkward? Sorry for the lack of a better term. I guess people could call me insensitive, but that's not really it. I just don't know how to react, that's all.

Maybe it's because of _that_ incident.

It's turned me into an awkward heap.

"You can let go of me now" I mumbled. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you let go."

As my cousin stepped away smiling, I immediately noticed the changes. Her once long chocolate brown hair was now short and petite. She was also a lot taller than I remember. I guess that's what happens when you dance. Maybe I should take it up...nah too much work.

"So Tey Tey, what's up?" I grinned.

"Nothing, really. Battle City is starting soon."

"...Battle City?"

" A Duel Monsters tournment. The whole city is going to be filled with duels"

Duel Monsters. That card game. My brother was obsessed with it. He almost had a heart attack when he found out that I was friends with the famous Yugi Moto himself. Wow, it was hard to believe that both Yugi and Joey were now such famous people. Well, not exactly Joey, but he DID come second in that Kingdom tournament thingy. The game was interesting enough, and I do duel a little, but in all honesty, I'm not that good. I love watching them because, yes they were very entertaining, but that Heart of the Cards thing never really worked for me.

I have no idea how Yugi does it.

He just happens to pull out the right card at the right time.

And then there is me who prays that a kick butt Lightning Vortex would get drawn out of my deck and even shouts "I BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS! PLEASE, GUIDE ME!"" for good measure.

I pull out a midget Kuriboh instead.

Honestly Yug probably has a superpower. I haven't seen him, Joey or Tristan for ages, so who knows?

"So who is hosting this big event anyway?" I questioned. "Is it Peggy again?"

Tea rolled her eyes yet again. Was that a new habit of hers? "Oh gosh, Zara, you haven't changed have you? You still give people nicknames. Well actually, one thing that's different is your hair. It's much more longer and….fuzzier"

I groaned, and consciously batted it down. "I was just born this way. The hair just NEVER stays in one place. LIKE, NEVER! Just little bits floating everywhere like…I don't know...can't think anymore. Blame it on the boat ride. Anyway cuz, did you want me to change?"

"Yes. Very much so. And to answer you question before which you've clearly forgotten that you asked in the first place, Kaiba's running it."

I frowned and because she was right, I elbowed her. Yeah, you can call that my habit. Hitting people. You know, when they insult me. Sakura much, you may ask? Yeah maybe a little. I guess I have a tendency to hit things, be selfish and get jealous easily. I'm sorry, okay! Sheesh.

"…and your spacing out again, aren't you?"

I glanced at Tea and gave her a quizzical look. "Did you say something?"

Tea sighed in exasperation. "Honestly what were you thinking about?"

"Just telling the readers about something."

"The readers?"

"…did I just break the Fourth Wall? AWESOME!"

The dancer sighed once again, shook her head and starting walking out of the pier. Her brown hair swayed in the breeze and her stride was fiiled with elegance of…a dancer I guess.

It always amazed me how different Tea and I were from each other. Tea can rock to a beat, while I just break it down like a demented donkey. Tea was sweet, caring and well…normal. I was loud, rambunctious and a little weird. Tea was graceful. I was as about as clumsy as a hippo trying to fly. I had darker skin than my cousin, and jet black fuzzy hair, as opposed to her light tone and brunette locks. Tea was slim and fit, and I was lazy as a sloth.

As they say, opposites sure do attract.

"Come on, Zara. Let's go."

I gazed up to the sky and smiled. It was start of a new life here. A refreshing start. The pieces were finally being placed together. It was a horizon of new possibilities and I was willing to take every opportunity I get and-

"Zara?"

"Tey! You just ruined my speech. It was beautiful! You should've heard it in my…head. Then you just had to go and-"

"Did you take your luggage from the ship?"

"…oops."

* * *

**QotM: Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review! More will be revealed about Zara and her past in upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Rare Hunters

**QotM: Hey guys! Here's another installment of THE BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT- REWRITE! Remember to read and review! Thankyou!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! or any of the characters in anyway. I also don't own The Last Airbender movie. I only own my OC Zara.**

**On with the Chapter!**

* * *

The sun streaked through the thin curtain, pouring light onto my sleeping face. Well, at least, my trying-to-sleep-but-something-is-in-my-face...face . Gah! Go away you silly sunlight! Go torture someone else with your brightness.

Groggily, I planted my face in my pillow in an attempt to block out the sun. It worked alright, but there was the slightest problem in which I couldn't breathe. Smart.

Moaning softly, I pulled the covers over my eyes. YES! FINALLY SOLUTION HAS PRESENTED ITSELF! Now I could catch a few more z's.

"Zara! Rise and Shine!"

No such luck.

Pretending not to hear my cousin, I shut my eyes tightly, and tried to lull myself into a slumber. If things were like they were years ago, Tea was going to be ruthless in separating me from my bed.

And how I love my bed.

"Zara"

Her voice was louder now, meaing she was in the doorway or in the room. Tea, Tea go away, come again day. Gosh, her voice was as painful as watching the Last Airbender movie. Please. Stop. Tea. For all the things sweet and innocent in this world. I need my sleep.

"Come on, Z! Yugi and the others are joining us for lunch at Burger Palace, and it's already 12! Get up!"

I seriously preferred the sunlight than Tea's wake up call.

"Tea, get lost" I muttered from underneath the sheets, before they were cruelly snatched away from the grasp.

Yup, I defintely favoured sunlight boring into my eyes. At least it doesn't have a loud voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to see anger and exasperation etched on Tea's features. I grinned warily and gasped mockingly.

"OH MY! THIS MUST BE A NIGHTMARE! A HIDEOUS MONSTER IS TRYING TO KILL ME! SOMEONE HELP-OW!"

I rubbed my shoulder defiantly and winced a little. That was going to leave a bruise. Wow, who knew cuz knew how to throw a punch?

"ARGGGHHHH! IT HIT ME! CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE GOVERNMENT! CALL THE NAVY! CALL THE PRESS! WE MUST CATCH THIS THING, BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" I still jeered on, dramatcally.

Tea rolled her eyes. Oh, she was no fun! Party pooper! Killjoy!

"Hurry up and get dressed already. we have to meet the gang in 30 minutes! I go and get ready, and what do I find? The guest of honour snoring loudly and drool dripping out of her mouth like a tap!"

"Whatever! I'll get ready!" I sighed defeatedly. "Sheesh, no need to blow a gasket"

Tea ,with an approving nod, spun around on her heel and sauntered of the room.

"YAY! THE MONSTER IS GONE! WE'RE SAVED!" I couldn't help but add as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Tea and I wove through the streets of Domino City, hungry for food. A lot had changed, since my last visit. The Kaiba corp building stood taller than I remember, and just screamed "ARROGANCE" in your face. Don't ask me how. Maybe it was how it was built? No, it was definitely Seto Kaiba, the whole mastermind behind the shing ding . His name was just full of ego alone. I mean, hello, how many times on T.V has he recited his "I'm-the-best-in-the-world-at-a-card-game" speech, even though the whole world knows that he got his butt whooped by some unknown ( but now definitely known) dude called Yugi?

Well, it's not like I can talk . I suck at Duel Monsters like a high-tech vaccuum cleaner. Maybe I could get a few lessons from the King of Games himself to help turn me into a mop, or something, that just absorbed information and got better with every duel.

...Why on earth am I comparing myself to domestic cleaning appliances?

Yup, you read it here first folks. Even thinking about Seto Kaiba gives you a bad case of brain damage.

The sun, of course, was shining as it was this morning. Or afternoon. Whatever time I woke up.

"Here we are!" Tea announced.

I gazed through the glass to people I hadn't seen in ages.

There, sitting in one of the tables was three boys. One with funky, spiked up tri -coloured hair, trying to break up a headlock between a guy sporting dirty blonde locks and another with brown hair that looked like it had been in a...pencil sharpener?

Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

"Zara, we are so late! They've probably been waiting there for awhile."

"I know friendship is so important to you Tea, jeez, but give me a break. I know I'm slow and lazy, no need to rub it in" I laughed, my heart thumping in my rib cage and my stomach somersaulting.

Yes. I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? I mean, I hadn't seen these people in years. Would they even recognize me? Or like me for that matter? What if our meeting resulted in awkward silences all the way through? What if-

Sensing my feelings, Tea placed a easing hand upon my arm, and smiled reassuringly.

I mirrored her expression, and walked in.

* * *

"Hey, Zara, we're going to get duel disks for the upcoming tournament." Yugi said. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Tristan inputted.

I stroked my imaginary beard thoughtfully. "You know what? I think I'll just go explore the city some more. After all, I haven't been here in ages!"

Joey flashed a grin and gave me a thumbs up. "Sure thing Z. Smell ya later."

"Meet back at the house, okay?" Tea said sternly. "Don't get lost or anything alright?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tea, you're not my mother. Don't worry I'll be fine! I am sixteen years old."

"Yeah but you act like you're five." mumbled my cousin.

Pretending not to hear, I spun on my heel and waved. "Bye guys!"

The others chimed back their farewells as they walked away into the distance.

One word I'd use to some up the lunch. AWESOME!

And truly it was. After Tristan stuck chips up Joey's nose, and I laughed like a mad hyena (Well, I think my laugh is beautiful, others beg to differ and say I sound like a conniving witch), the air of awkwardness left the building, which was weird because normally I was very stiff with people I hadn't seen or didn't know. We were all chatting like old friends (well techinically we are, but whatever) and Joey and I even had a contest of who could eat the most burgers.

Final Scores:

Zara: 7

Joey: 10

Wow, Joey sure can eat. And I thought I had a big stomach! Actually his eating almost made me sick. Yes, I'm a very messy eater too, but this guy was just beyond. Imagine a fat, hungry hippo that hadn't eaten for weeks loose on a supermarket full of food just tossing things and devouring everything. It was that bad. Life scarring, even.

Ok, so I'm overreacting, but you get the picture.

I walked through the town, my black curls shaded by a hood and hands in pocket. The city looked breathtaking at night. Neon lights were scattered all over the city, and everything seemed to have an air of mystery and intrigue to it, which I loved. A calming breeze ran through the atmosphere, which made the trees dance with delight.

I sighed with content. Man, it was so nice out here. Sometimes, it was good to get away from it all. This had to be the first time that I had a moment to myself in years.

Especially since _that_ incident.

Why did I have to keep remembering that?

Moving here was the beginning of a brand new start.

Upon the memory, I stumbled over a rock and yelped in surprise. I looked around. The alleyway I had found myself in was dark and dreary, with a labyrinth or passageways and roads. Where on earth was I? Don't tell me I'm lost.

Calm down Zara. Just use your cell phone to call Tea. No big deal.

I fumbled around my pocket, and a frightening realisation dawned upon me.

My phone. I left it back at Tea's.

Oops.

My eyes widened and I freaked. And when I say freaked I mean a -mother- losing- her- child- freaked. No beyond that. Seto-Kaiba-losing-his-prized-blue-eyes-dragon freaked. Ya, that sort of freak out. What else was I suppose to do? I was in an unfamiliar place, that looked undeniably creepy with the tall walls of solid grey.

I was probably going to be lost forever. I'll have to live in the streets, with nothing but rats and fleas for company! My only shelter would be a cardboard box!

I was so dead. And even if I somehow managed to get out of this sticky situation alive, Tea would kill me for forgetting my phone and getting lost in the first place.

"HEY! LET ME THROUGH!"

That voice...it sounded vaguely familiar.

"I SAID LET ME THROUGH!"

The owner of the voice clicked. Joey! Who else spoke in that accent?

He sounded like he was in trouble. Was it thugs? Thieves?

"JOEY?! JOEY IS THAT YOU?!" I screamed out, fearfully.

No answer.

Oh man, I sense another freak out moment.

No! This was no time to spazz! Joey was in trouble!

So I ran. I ran as fast as lazy legs could towards the blurs of noises. Gah, why did I have to skip out on gym at school? Didn't seem important then. Curse my sloth-like ways!

The voices heightened in volume, clearing up with every step I took. From what my ears could gather, it sounded like a duel. So it wasn't thugs or robbers, which was good. I mean, what could be harmful about two people playing a card game?

Looks like I was overreacting this whole time. Again.

Haha, me and my paranoia!

I slowed down and turned a corner.

I expected that Joey and his opponent, and yes, that much was true.

What I didn't expect was to find gigantic monsters battling it out right in front of my face!

"Argh!" I yelped in both surprise and fright. Monsters?! Seriously?! This had to be a dream.

More like a nightmare.

"Zara!"

Joey's brown, hazel orbs widened at the sight of me.

"...Joey?! What in the world is going on?! WHY ARE THERE REAL LIKE DUEL MONSTERS HERE?! TELL ME YOU CAN SEE THEM! OH GOSH, I'M GOING CRAZY! CRAZY LOCO I say!"

"You're friend here is a stupid one, isn't she? Everyone knows that it's just a hologram produced by the duel disk! Even so, we can't have her blabbing off to one of your friends about this duel right now. Our raid would be ruined! Rare hunters! Get her!"

I suddenly noticed the other party. There were several of them, all dressed with cloaks of purple. They had a dark look in their eye and had a sense of evilness to them. They loomed forward threateningly, their faces twisted in malevolent smiles.

I took a few steps back.

"This is not good." I said, as before I could react one arm had found its way around my neck.

* * *

**That's all folks! Review please!**


	3. Chapter Three: Racing for Help

QotM**: Another update guys! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! or any of the characters in anyway. I also don't own Ha Jae Kyung or Gu Jun Pyo . I only own my OC Zara.**

* * *

My lungs burned with the hunger for air and I could tell my face was become a sickly shade purple. I wildly grabbed at his hands, but his iron grip wouldn't budge. I whimpered, as I tried to get some oxygen into my system. Damn, why did I have to get myself in this situation? At this rate, it was all going to end.

"Let her go!" Joey shouted as he took a step towards me. "She has nothing to do with this!"

Joey started to rush over, but soon stopped in his tracks when his opponent, with a voice dripped with venom, threatened that if he helped me, my little (or shall I say big?) friend here would snap my neck if he got any closer

No it wasn't going to end like this. There was no way I was going to die playing the part of the "damsel in distress." No way.

So I bit him, with my mouth full of braces. Hard.

Remind me to never bite anyone again. Ever.

Because honestly, it tasted like wet dog

With a yelp, the rare hunter's hold around my neck was released and I fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for the oxygen I needed.

"Zara? Are you okay?! Wait never mind, don't answer that! Get outta here!" Joey yelled.

And for the second time in five minutes, I sprinted. However, this situation was less preferable because now, I had evil, crazy curtain wearing people were hot on my heel.

Adrenalin rushed through me as I pushed my body to the limit. Sweat dripped down my face like a water fountain and my throat from all the choking and exhaustion craved liquid. My heart beat rapidly, as my breaths came out coarsed and ragged.

Suddenly, as I was running, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me around another bend and clasped my mouth shut. I screamed, but it came out as a muffle.

"Be quiet would you?" Hissed a voice with a demanding tone.

My eyes grew as big as the moon, but I immediately nodded. Whoever this guy was, he certainly knew what he was doing.

We heard the rare hunters rush by, their cloaks ruffling in the wind behind them. My saviour's hand released his grasp on my lips and I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Lord. They were gone. But who were they anyway? And what did they want with Joey in the first place? Well if it wasn't for that dude I would've never gotten away from-

That man! Who was it?

I spun around quickly, to see the back of a silverly- white jacket, trailing behind was seemed to be a massive ego. He had chocolate brown hair, and had a tall, slim build.

I groaned. Oh no. Out of all of the people in the world, did I have to owe him?

Seto Kaiba.

"Ummm Seto…?"

"Kaiba" He turned his head sharply, his blue eye fixing upon me.

"Right, sorry, Kaiba" I said, a bit ruffled. "Joey, kinds needs our help back there. There like this evil dude like with these creepy eyes going all RAA RAA RAA over him in like a duel or something….so maybe we could I don't know, HELP HIM?!"

The wealthy CEO grunted. "That mutt again? Next time, I recommend keep him on a leash when you're taking him for a walk."

My mouth dropped open. I didn't really know how to respond to that. Well in a smart way anyway.

"What you say is what you are!" I childishly yelled to the back of the president as he strode away.

Man, was he annoying or what? Stupid rich people and their stupid inflated ego.

"Hey you!" I shouted once again. "If you don't mind, could you please show me the way out of this stupid maze, so I can at least get my cousin?"

Ignoring me, the pompous man continued walking.

That was it! Joey was in trouble, and this jerk was being irritating and difficult! What happened to morality? MY FRIEND NEEDS HELP, FOR PETE'S SAKE.

Growling, I ran up to Kaiba and with a cry, I jumped onto his back. Like Ha Jae Kyung did to Gu Jun Pyo...if you've guys watched that, anyway...

Caught by surprise, Kaiba stumbled a little, in surprise.

"What the hell?! What on earth are you doing?! Now you listen-"

"No poo face! You listen to me! Either you take me to my cousin's, or I'm gonna stay here all day!" I interrupted him indignantly.

Okay, so this might seem to be a weird way to repay back someone who's just helped you, but hello?! Desperate times call for desperate measures! What else was there to do?

Kaiba started to swing around in a frantic attempt to shake me off, but let me tell you, it was going to take more than that! I mean, I've used this method in other situations before, and it has never failed.

Ha Kaiba! In your face!

"Are you serious?" Kaiba scowled. "I only came here to do a final check up of the area before the tournament and now this happens? I have a company to run!"

"Oh boo hoo, watermelon head!" I snorted. "What's it gonna be? I'm not gonna let go, unless you take me there!"

Muttering incoherently, Kaiba nodded slightly.

Satisfied, I got down and dusted myself off, with a bright smile on my face.

"Lead the way Richie Rich."

* * *

The car (or should I say limo) ride to Tea's house was filled with silence. Kaiba was mumbling something to himself as his fingers danced in a blur as he rapidly typed away on his laptop, sealing business deals and checking on stock markets. Several times I tried to sneak a glance at what was on that blinking screen it is, but all those times he'd either turn his laptop away from my vision or give me an icy glare.

Seto Kaiba, in short, was not a happy chap, in the very least.

Couldn't this limo go any faster? Who knows what could've happened to Joey by now with those weirdos? I hope he isn't hurt.

Well, at least I had time to admire the limo. Grouchy and I were sitting on red velvet seats that when you sat on them, it felt like you were sinking into a cloud. Neon lights adorned the car and a gold plated coffee maker stood grandly in a corner. Ah! A source of hydration! My throat was still parched from all that running and strangling and what not. Also, I've never tried coffee before…so maybe now's my chance?

I shuffled towards the machine and inspected it. Man, that thing had a lot of buttons and options! There were a flurry of colours and unfamiliar symbols as well as words like _Cappuccino_, which I had heard of before, but had no idea what it really, truly meant.

Hesitantly, I snuck a glance at Kaiba, and then pushed a bunch of random commands.

I could feel the same Kaiba glare bring into my back, as I pressed the buttons. His pattern of typing changed, taking slight pauses in the middle of a few words.

_Click, click, click, pause, click, click,click, pause_

Oh great! He was looking at me! He was just waiting for a chance to pounce, point out my mistakes, and make me owe like a kidney or something.

The pressure!

Taking a chance, I went ahead in attempting to work the maker. Why wasn't the coffee coming out?!

In frustration, I slammed more buttons down and then sighed in defeat. Technology was so complicated!

Suddenly, I was pushed out of the way. Kaiba was at the machine, with an irritated look on his face (wait, he always looked like that…well, when he was around me, anyway) and pressed a button called "DONE"

Of course! How could I be so dense? "Done", as in "Finished" or "Start making Coffee!"

So dumb

"You're constant clicking was giving me a headache," glowered the brown haired male, as he passed me the drink, his blue eyes boring into mine. "Are you honestly that stupid?"

"Well I'm sorry to be such a bother" I huffed, scrunching my face into a frown, my cheeks burning up in embarrassment.

I snatched the coffee out of his hand. "…Thanks anyway."

With anticipation, I quickly gulped the liquid down.

…You know, how in cartoons, when someone consumes something disgusting their face turns green?

It happened to me.

And as soon as it went in, it came hurling out of my mouth

…onto a certain rich, CEO.

* * *

"HEY!" I said in annoyance as I was rudely, shoved out of the car, as soon as we pulled up at Tea's.

"This was a brand new jacket!" Seethed a dripping Kaiba. Brown stains covered his once perfect white jacket and his face was wet with coffee.

I could just see the smoke coming out of his ears and nostrils. I wouldn't be half surprised if he blew a gasket.

"I'm sorry, okay?! What do you want me to do?!"

"Don't ever talk to me…no_ look at me, _ever AGAIN!"

And with that, he slammed the door in rage, and the limo sped away, into the distance.

Why was I so bad at making new friends?

Well, he was ill-mannered…but he _did_ assist me in the end. Maybe, should've been nicer. Wrecking his attire didn't really help either

"Zara! Are you okay?!"

Tea came bursting out of the house, her face etched with a combination of concern and fury. "It's the early hours of the morning! Where have you been? I've been so worried!"

Breaking my gaze on the direction where the car had been, I turned to the girl nearly in hysterics.

"Cuz…we have a problem."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


End file.
